1. Field
This relates to a controlling method of an ice maker, and more particularly, to a controlling method of an ice maker that is capable of minimizing water generation and reducing energy loss.
2. Background
Generally, an ice maker is provided in a freezing apparatus, such as, for example, a refrigerator, a water purifier, a vending machine, or an ice making apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “a refrigerator or the like”). In a simple ice making system, a container containing water is placed in a freezing chamber and the water is frozen below the freezing point to produce ice. A user then manually removes the ice from the freezing chamber. Automation of ice production may make this process faster and more efficient.